Quien bien te quiere, te hará llorar
by CasiopeaMalfoy
Summary: Por que cuando en verdad quieres lloras por esa persona.


"**_Quien bien te quiere, te hará llorar"._**

**Nota: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling solo los tomo prestados para hacer una historia que me hubiera gustado que existiera, espero y sea dé su agrado esta historia y de antemano gracias por entrar aquí, disfrútenla.**

_Un gran abrazo y agradecimiento a "Monn Leopard" que sin ella no hubiera decido muchas cosas, y sobre todo le dio nombre a este romance._

_Un abrazo y agradecimiento "Prii Aguiilar Biieber'ü" que me alentó a las personalidades._

_Un abrazo y agradecimiento a "Brend Rg" que supo entender mi idea descabellada._

**_Capitulo 1:"Y el castigo de las serpientes será…"_**

A veces todo tiene un motivo por el que sucede, pero todos se preguntan ¿Cuál es el motivo de dicho suceso?, algunos no tiene en claro que es concepto "destino", otros dicen que la suerte es de mediocres ellos no necesitan "suerte" porque ellos forjan sus sucesos, pero todo esto llega a una sola pregunta, una pregunta que pude crispar los nervios a mas de una persona, una pregunta del vocabulario simple que cualquiera usa para referirse a ellos mismo o un suceso, y ahí estaba sin duda indiscutible el heredero de una gran riqueza de Gran Bretaña, el mismo que estaba orgulloso de sus linajes de pura sangre, el príncipe de las serpientes, el único responsable que sus grandes antepasados desde Nicholas Malfoy hasta llegar a Abraxas Malfoy se estuvieran revolcando en su tumba, y ahí estaba el culpable Draco Malfoy con la cara mojada, su pelo platino revuelto, sus ojos mercurio clavados en su reflejo, despierto a las 3:48 AM, con su perfecto dorso al descubierto que dejaba ver un abdomen bien marcado gracias al constante ejercicio que se sometía, unos pantalones de pijama de seda grises que le quedaban holgados sus pies descalzos, y no dejaba de ver su rostro y solo sonrío con una sonrisa que solo los Malfoy pueden hacer -"¿Por qué a mi Salazar Bendito? ¿Por qué a mí?"- aquel rubio se voltio y un arrebato de ira y de frustración rompió aquel espejo que tenia detrás, solo fue suficiente con lanzarle su jabón para el cuerpo que tenía cerca, haciendo esto se tranquilizo se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, tenía en cuenta que si quería salir bien parado de la que venía necesitaba todo la energía posible, pero en esto no iba a lanzarse solo al vació, oh claro que no señor, si ellos estuvieron presentes ellos tenían que pagar con él lo sucedido, claro que si ni Blaise Zabinni ni Theodore Nott iban a salvarse, los estúpidos de Goyle y Crabbe lo seguirían claro que si, Draco con este malicioso plan que tenía en mente se giro boca abajo y quedo hundido en la paz de sus sueños, con una sonrisa torcida, porque sabía Draco Malfoy iba a salir victorioso de lo que mañana seria un día de locos.

Draco se despertó a las 6:00 su sistema no lo dejaba dormir ni un minuto más de dicha hora, se paro, se cepillo los dientes, y empezó a preparar su ducha, con un simple "Reparo" su espejo quedo como nuevo, se dio una larga ducha sabía que iba a ser un día largo muuuy largo a decir verdad, sin más que pensar empezó su trabajo de "Hoy quiero lucir más Malfoy que ayer", termino su ducha y se enrollo una toalla en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, tomo otra y empezó a secarse el pelo mientras caminaba hacia su baúl a tomar su uniforme verde y plata y unos zapatos negros bien lustrados que podía ver su reflejo, se cambio algo rápido y paso arreglarse y tomo su loción favorita, tomo su mochila de piel de dragón negra, tomo su ejemplar de "Pociones Avanzadas" y salió de su cuarto, intuyo que el estúpido de Nott y Zabinni ya se habían ido después de todo quien quería encontrarse con un tranquilo Draco Malfoy, bajo a la sala común y ahí solo estaba Pansy con Astroria y Daphne, solo les hizo un ademan de saludo y continuo su camino salió de las mazmorras y empezó a caminar al gran comedor, y como lo supuso 2 túnicas de Slytherin iban camino al comedor pero no eran unas simples túnicas claro que no a Draco le importaba mas su propietarios, metió su libro a su mochila y empezó a caminar más rápido, y cuando se sintió lo más cerca tiro su mochila al suelo y tomo por el cuello las perfectas túnicas esmeraldas, dos chicos quedaron impactados no supieron ni que había pasado cuando quisieron reaccionar un Draco Malfoy tranquilo ya los había desarmado.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, Theodore Nott y al mismo Blaise Zabinni.-Dijo Draco arrastrado las palabras, como si eso que estuviera haciendo le aburriera en todos los sentidos.

-Dra, dra, draco, colega ¿Qué pasa? Llegaremos tarde al desa…- Zabinni no pudo terminar su comentario los ojos de mercurio lo veían a él, se enterraban solo en él.

-Shhhhhh, calma Blaise, que lo que les diré tiene más importancia- Dijo Draco con su sonrisa ladeada –Verán ya sabemos que pasara hoy ¿cierto?-Nott y Zabinni solo asintieron la cabeza-Bueno una cosa les diré, estuvimos juntos en esto y terminaremos junto, me vale una mierda que no hayan participado activamente pero si yo tengo que estar con esa bola de estúpido ustedes también, ¿entienden?- Nott iba a decir algo pero se guardo sus dudas para después ver a Draco tan tranquilo era una obra de miedo- y ahora colegas andando que no podemos empezar esto con el estomago vacio.-

Draco recogió su mochila y empezó a caminar de su lado derecho se encontraba Theodore Nott, y de su izquierdo Blaise Zabinni y en unos segundos cerrando la marcha se encontraban Goyle y Crabbe. Y ahí estaban los líderes indiscutibles de Slytherin entrando al gran comedor, tranquilos, pero sabían que algo terrible les amargaría el desayuno, el día, la semana, el mes, el año, y el resto de su vida, pero Draco no mostro señal alguna de debilidad ni preocupación, miro a todos con asco y empezó andar a su respectiva mesa con sus amigos detrás.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando y con PLOP en cada mesa apareció el desayuno, Draco tomo lo primero que vio un par de huevos, unos tocinos, salchichas y un café bien cargado, justo cuando iba a pegar el primero bocado a su tocino vio entrar a San Potty, La Comadreja, La Sangresucia y Mini-Comadreja, por el aspecto que tenia parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a echar una maldición, solo sonrío con su sonrisa ladeada.  
Empezaron a desayunar, Blaise empezó con sus anécdotas que solo el moreno pensaba "que eran buenas para la mañana"

-Enserio hombre te digo aquella chica sí que supo usar su boca, fue la mejor chu…- Aquel moreno no pudo terminar su anécdota Theo la había estampado un zape a Blaise que casi hace que se le salieran los ojos. Draco que tenía un sorbo de café en el momento que escucho dicho comentario de aquel moreno y luego la acción de Nott hizo que lo escupiera, Draco se empezó a reír

-Zabinni ¡Por Salazar! ¿Puedes ir a contar tus porquerías a otro lado? Estoy tratando de desayunar.- Nott trato de seguir su desayuno como si no hubiera escuchado eso, pero si Zabinni tenía un Hobby favorito era "Saca de sus cabales a Nott"

-Vamos Nott, ¿que tú no has tenido una nena?- Le dijo el moreno en un ronroneo al misántropo

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Zabinni- Nott se concentro en su desayuno que parecía que le tenía algo que contar.

-Vamos Nott si has jugado al San Valentino, y ya sabes la reglas, si no te la comes no ganas, eres el misántropo que toda chica quiere.- Blaise le paso una mano juguetona a Nott por el hombro y empezó a cerrar y abrir rápidos sus ojos.

-Vale Zabinni déjalo.- Draco había interferido, después de ver como Nott cerraba su puño hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

-Buenos días alumnos- La voz amplificada de Dumbledore saco de su pequeña discusión a los Slytherin -Como verán eh decidido dar este anuncio temprano ya que no se puede posponer para la cena, alguno de ustedes sabrán ayer en la tarde por los pasillos paso "un pequeño incidente"- Malfoy, Nott, Zabinni, Goyle y Crabbe se movieron incómodos, pero no fueron los únicos en la mesa de los leones también hubo 4 personas que al igual que los Slytherin estuvieron incómodos –Como dicho suceso alcanzo magnitudes grandes, desde destrozo de un pasillo, y unos cuadros que tienen más años de los que ustedes imaginan en este colegio- En gran comedor se empezaron a escuchar los cuchicheos de asombro de los alumnos- Silencio por favor- Cuando el gran comedor hubo guardo silencio Dumbledore recorrió con la vista las 4 mesas que tenía delante de él –Por favor cuando mencione los nombres pasen al frente- Con un movimiento de varita apareció un pergamino y ahí fu donde empezó todo lo que Draco estuvo esperando toda la noche –Malfoy, Draco- El rubio trago saliva separo de su asiento en su mesa y echo andar con esa elegancia que lo distingue a el tranquilo, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más normal, pero por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba lo que lo trajo, quería gritarle aquel viejo chiflado que valla con su madre que lo pario, pero ahí estaba el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy parado ante el-Nott, Theodore- Nott se paro igual que Draco empezó su andar tranquilo y se posiciono a la derecha de Draco- Zabinni, Blaise- ese fue un caso particular, Zabinni separo y empezó andar con una sonrisa que destilaba orgullo a cualquiera que lo veía, llego al lado de Draco y se posiciono a la izquierda del rubio- Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle- Los dos empezaron su andar sin emoción ninguna solo llegaron atrás de ellos cerrado filas-Weasley, Ginevra - el gran comedor empezó en cuchicheo, de la mesa de los leones una pelirroja se paro llena de orgullo y llego al frente incomoda de ser el centro de miradas- Weaslye, Ronald- Ron fue otro andar estaba rojo de la ira, su cara hacia juego con su cabello a grandes zancadas llego junto a su hermana menor –Granger, Hermione-Hermione se paro y empezó andar con la mirada planta en el suelo no tenía el valor de alzar la cara sentía vergüenza por pasar aquella situación –y por ultimo Potter, Harry-Potter se paro e igual que Hermione paso rápido y llego al frente- Muy bien chicos, créanme que no hay rencor por lo de ayer pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los habitantes de los cuadros.- Ninguno pareció interesarle-Muy bien dado a los suceso de ayer esto no puede quedar así, necesitan un castigo y no era cualquiera, será uno digno para que piensen lo que han hecho, los maestros y yo hemos determinado que su castigo consistirá que tiene que estar juntos un tiempo determinado, en su clase de pociones sabrán de lo que hablo, pueden retirarse.-

Todo el gran comedor empezó a salir y ellos no fueron la excepción los Slytherin se dieron vuelta empezaron a andar sin antes que Draco les dedicara una mirada de odio a los Gryffindor.

-Estamos jodidos- Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

Llego la hora doble de pociones los Slytherin y los Gryffindor las tenían juntos, el trió de oro estaba ahí plantado enfrente de la mazmorra de Sloughorn esperando a que pudieran entrar, la puerta se abrió y todos entraron, todos tenían ganas de saber que pasara con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor después de lo sucedido esta mañana, al entrar Sloughorn empezó hablar

-Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy veremos cómo podemos hacer una poción de amorthenia, pero antes Señores Malfoy, Nott, Zabinni y Señorita Granger su castigo lo cumplirán aquí a la hora de la comida junto a la señorita Weaslye, Señor Potter y Weasley y Señores Crabbe y Goyle con el Profesor Snape.- Dijo Sloughorn como si eso hiciera gracia

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Herms y Ginny se quedara aquí con estas malditas serpientes de mierda- Ron estaba rojo de ira-Mientras nosotros vamos con Snape, claro que Dumbledore dijo que lo haríamos juntos yo no dejare que se queden sola con estos estúpidos.-

-Señor Weaslye por favor-

-Vamos Comadreja crees que me gustaría quedarme con la sangresucia y tu hermana, por favor tengo que oler a pobre y a impuros no sé hasta cuando el viejo chiflado quiera- Draco arrastraba las palabras haciendo que dicho pelirrojo se parara de golpe listo para atacar y con una voz chillona grito –¡Desmaius!- Pero todo paso rápido un Theo que venía ver eso grito "¡Protego!" Aun rubio que ni supo que paso cuando Draco reacciono Weaslye ya estaba enfre de el

–Vamos maldito Mortifago que vas hacer.-

Y nadie lo vio venir nadie supo, simplemente son impulso de nuestro cerebro, cosas que pasan y hacen que las cosas empeoren mas, Draco cerró su puño y lo estampo en la nariz de Weaslye y del impacto el pelirrojo callo para atrás Zabinni ya había sacado su varita junto a Theo y Grabbe y Goyle estaban atrás delante de ellos tenían a un Harry Potter que ni sabía que había pasado, y Dean Thomas apuntando con su varita a Draco y Neville Longbottom trataba de apuntarles con una mano temblorosa, Hermione a punto de desmayarse por lo ocurrido y Lavander chillando como loca gritándole a Draco que era un imbécil que por que le había hecho eso a su Ro-Ro

-¡Basta de esto!- Grito Sloughorn -¡40 puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un compañero del colegio y le ventarle falsos! Y ¡35 puntos menos para Slytherin por romperle la nariz a su compañero!-Chillo el profesor a todo pulmón.

-¡El no es mi compañero es un pobretón sin cerebro!-Grito Draco enojado, le dolían los nudillos claro le había causado una hemorragia en la nariz a la comadreja.

-¡Señor Malfoy por favor más respeto!-Le grito Sloughorn.

-¡El fue el que empezó!-Esta vez era Zabinni el que chillo muy fuerte, parecía que iba armar un berrinche.

-Pero eso no lo justifica- Hermione había mencionado su primera palabra después de un rato.

-Oh valla la sangre sucia voz de la razón a hablado- Draco arrastro las palabras más de lo necesario.

-¡5 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN POR FALTA DE RESPETO!- Chillo Sloughorn que parecía que se quería arrancar los últimos cabellos que le quedaban.

-¡MALDITO HURON OXIGENADO BOTADOR! ¿CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO?- Hermione se había parado y puesto delante de los chicos y apuntaba con su varita a Draco.

-¡JA POR FAVOR UNA IMPURA CONTRA MI! JAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REÍR GRANGER TUNO ESTAS A MI ALTURA- Le dijo Draco alzando la voz mientras el también le apuntaba con la varita a Granger.

Los 2 se miraban sin parpadear, sin respirar, no les temblaba la mano al apuntarse se miraban con odio se despreciaban los 2 hasta muerte.

-¡MALFOY LOS 2 SABEMOS QUE NO VAS AGUANTAR EL CASTIGO DE DUMBLEDORE, LOS GRYFFINDOR SALDREMOS BIEN PARADOS DE ESTO!- Y detrás de la leona otros leones se hinchaban de orgullo y un Gryffindor de lentes se sentía orgulloso de eso, y otro con la nariz rota también.

-¡POR SALAZAR BENDITO YO PUEDO AGUANTARTE A TI Y A TODA TU BOLA DE ESTÚPIDOS BUENOS PARA NADA!- Y las serpientes también se hincharon de orgullo el príncipe de las serpientes lo había dicho y lo que él dice se cumple.

-¡BASTA SEÑOR MALFOY, SEÑORITA GRANGER BAJEN SUS VARITAS!.- No se movieron ni un centímetro- ¡AHORA!-los empezaron a bajarla lentamente- ¡Y BIEN SLYTHERIN RETÍRENSE AHORA! ¡Y TAMBIEN GRYFFINDOR! ¡QUEDA LA CLASE SUSPENDIDA!.- Sloughorn empezó a tallarse el puente de la nariz- Señores Malfoy, Nott, Zabinni y Señorita Granger aquí a la hora de la comida y Señorita Granger traiga a la Señorita Weaslye, ¡POR DIOS SEÑOR WEASLYE NO TIRE SANGRE EN MI PISO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA A LIMPIAR ESTO DE INMEDIATO!-

Y así salieron leones y serpientes de las mazmorras todos se fueron y direcciones diferentes pero lo que no sabían es que alguien más estuvo viendo aquella escena, una persona que estaba decido que aquella enemistad terminara, porque sabía que ellos 2 del lado de la Orden Del Fenix serian excepcionales. Dumblodore empezó andar saco un dulce de limón de su túnica y ya tenía un plan para aquellos jóvenes claro que lo tenía.


End file.
